


What Is Johnlock Made Of?

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Mother Goose Ships Johnlock [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:10:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: In which you will find no snips, nor snails, nor puppy-dog tails…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhiteRoseOfRivendell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteRoseOfRivendell/gifts).



What is Sherlock Holmes made of?  
What is Sherlock Holmes made of?  
Deductions and cases  
And rooftop races  
That’s what Sherlock Holmes is made of.  
  
What is John Watson made of?  
What is John Watson made of?  
Jumpers and tea  
Trigger finger steady  
That’s what John Watson is made of.  
  
What is Johnlock made of?  
What is Johnlock made of?  
Sugar and spice  
Both naughty and nice  
That’s what Johnlock is made of.

**Author's Note:**

> What is a happy author made of?  
> What is a happy author made of?  
> Kudos and comments  
> Praising this nonsense   
> That’s what a happy author is made of.


End file.
